


Will

by daisydiversions



Category: CLAMP - Works, Magic Knight Rayearth, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hikaru and Sakura could rule the world together, M/M, adorable heroines, will power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to use some good old Rayearth logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurogane told their host with a grim blankness. They always seemed to run into the crazies and the ninja couldn't decide if this was because Fai attracted trouble or that his was the only sane Tokyo in existence. 

"It's true!" Hikaru exclaimed, biting her lip, clutching her fists, and looking as fierce as a five foot nothing, little girl could. "The power of Will makes anything possible! If you wish and want the feather hard and true enough, it'll appear!"

Sakura, taking this message immediately to heart, squeezed her eyes shut and tensed her whole body with determination. Several seconds passed where the only action was Syaoran watching her with concerned anticipation, Kurogane eyeing Hikaru's sword suspiciously, and Fai calmly sipping his tea, before Sakura's head lolled to the side and was fast asleep.

Syaoran and Hikaru almost fell out of their chairs in disappointment, but recovered quickly enough to nearly die of shock as Kurogane's clothes melted away.

Fai picked up a scone from the dessert plate, beaming. "Kya! Willling it really does make what you want happen!"


End file.
